Blueweed Academy
by wallflower girl1
Summary: Bella meets Edward while jogging and gets to know him over 2 weeks and they say goodbye and depart to their schools. but what happens when they stumble into each other in baggage claim and realize they're going to the same school? can romance evolve? CP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own twilight. ******

Blueweed Academy

Chapter 1 BPOV

I was jogging around a sidewalk which I presumed surrounded a park. In the near distance I saw a slide and a swing with little toddlers and their mothers. Yep, it was a cute park. And it was hot. Washington was so much better weathered than this midsized town in Arizona. My plain brown hair was in a sloppy bun, I was covered in a tank top that revealed some of my flat stomach, and my precious black Soffees.

I was tying my new Nikes while taking a short break. As I was getting up, something hard hit me, knocking me to the ground. I rolled in the grass, landing on someone's body. I started laughing hysterically.

They started laughing too. It was a guy. I rolled off them and I heard more rustling in the grass. I turned onto my back and saw him. Gorgeous, with an odd, bronzy, copperish colored hair. Hair that was tousled and disarrayed. My eyes traveled to his topless figure. His muscular arms and really nice abs. eight pack at least. _Swoon._ He had some basketball shorts on and Nikes. Toned legs, too.

He extended his hand to me and I grabbed it. I felt a strange electrical current pass through me. He pulled rather strongly, making me spring up quicker than expected and bumped into him. He wrapped his arms around me and prevented us from falling again. He let go of me and I looked into his eyes. Perfectly rounded emeralds, they were. We just stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. He held his hand out once again. "Edward Masen." I put my hand in his. "Bella Swan." He smiled and asked me if I was new. I nodded and told him my story of how my stepdad was a big major league baseball player who got signed to the Diamondbacks but, didn't want to live in Phoenix, so we moved to this town and my mom was the head chef of some fancy bakery here.

Phil, my stepdad, was more of my friend than my dad, and my mom Renee was more like the kid in the family, instead of me and Emmett. But Emmett was the biggest kid at heart. And Emmett was the biggest. He had over 250 lbs. of pure muscle covering him. 6 ft. 4. Cute little curls covering his head. After I explained my Emmy bear to Edward, he looked frightened. "Don't be. He's just a big ol' teddy bear. That's why I love him. He started telling me about his family. He had a twin sister named Alice. He said she was best described as a pixie, though she can be pretty tough and stubborn. He told me how he was just visiting and had to go back to school in a couple weeks.

We started to pass my house and I told him  
"I live here."  
He smiled and said, "Well, I'll see you again. Hang out with me tomorrow? I promised you won't have to meet my pixie of a sister."  
I smiled. "I'd like that. Meet me at my door. 11 am sharp. And I promised you won't have to meet my bear of a brother."  
"Sounds perfect." He smiled wider and I heard my brother booming yell say "Bella, get your butt in here this instant! Mom has an announcement! I want to see if I'm getting a puppy!"  
I looked over to Edward and saw he was cracking up. "See, I told you he wasn't that bad."I started laughing too. I kissed his cheek then went to the door and got into the house. I still felt a tingle from my lips being on Edward's face. He was like a human version of the Greek god Adonis.

Almost immediately after I entered the house, I was swept up into a bone crushing hug, courtesy of Emmy bear. "Can't…can't breathe!" I managed to get out as Emmett let go and started dragging me to Phil's office. "So, what is the big news?" Emmett asked, excited, jumping down and almost squealing like a little girl. I expected him to do that at least. "Your mother and I have discussed and decided where you will be going to school. It is called Blueweed Academy. It's a private school in Lake Havasu City here in Arizona. It's about 5 hours away from here. It is a very highly esteemed and prestigious school. It is fairly populated at 728 high school students. We are honored they considered and accepted you two. Any questions?" we shook our heads and he continued "Good. You leave in about two weeks." Emmett looked so depressed. "So no new puppy?" he asked in a heart broken voice. They shook their heads and he started sobbing on my shoulder. I comforted him and he sighed. "I guess I was already ready for disappointment." We walked out and I went to my bed and looked at my picture of my dad and me and Emmett. "I miss you dad. But I bet heaven is better than this place. I love you." I smiled and showered and changed into comfy clothes or in Emmett's case, jammies. I walked down the stairs, stumbling on the last one, **(AN: and you thought I wouldn't make her clumsy. Well you might not have thought that but still. Back to the story)** and went to the kitchen and made dinner. I loved to be in the kitchen as the aromas filled and suffocated the kitchen in a good way. I smiled and yelled "DINNER IS READY!" in my loudest voice. Emmett quickly came down and set the table. I put down the lasagna and Renee and Phil came in and sat down. Emmett said the blessing so quickly all the words were jumbled together. He grabbed the pan and got half of the dish for himself. I got a small piece and ate it quickly. I picked up the dirty dishes and got new plates and the caramel filled brownies. I gave Emmett three, myself one, Phil two, and my mom one also. When we all finished I cleaned the table and washed all the dishes in the sink, Emmy bear drying them off. We walked into the living room and we watched a comedy movie. By the end of it, we had tear stains on our cheeks from laughing so hard. I gave Emmett a good night hug and went to my bed. I smiled as I remembered the great day I had had. From meeting Edward, to getting into a beyond ordinary private school for my remaining one and a half years in high school, to cooking in the new kitchen, to cracking up to death with Emmett, it was a very good day after all. I smiled as I went to dreaming of Mr. Edward- green eyed Adonis- Masen.

**Yay!!!! Chapter numero uno finished!**

**Happy dance. and happy dance. Hap-hap-happy dance.**

**Thank you for reading and never forget to review. It makes us authors feel warm and bubbly inside. **

**Fin. Noggin. dude! I love love love you!!**

**TR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own eddiekins or anything else twilight. But I still have my nightlight. ******

Blueweed Academy

Chapter 1 EPOV

P.S. if something is _italic _and in {these} than it is his thoughts like him talking but not aloud like {_I love you,Bella_}

I was jogging around a sidewalk which I presumed surrounded a park. In the near distance I saw the slide and a swing with little toddlers and their mothers. A park I grew up at. And it was hot like every other day here. I smiled and waved at the little kids. My penny colored hair was stuck to my sweating face, I was in my black and blue basketball shorts, while remaining shirtless.

I was breaking in my new Nikes while running. As I was speeding up, I knocked into something, throwing me to the ground. I rolled in the grass, landing under someone's body. They started laughing.

I started laughing too. It was a girl. She rolled off me and I got up from lying in the grass. I turned and faced her while she rolled on her back. Beautiful, with gorgeous brown hair. Hair that was misplaced and falling out of its bun. My eyes traveled to her flat stomach and blue tank top rolled up. Her skinny, pale arms and perfect sized breasts, well not to my friends from school that go for the girls with _fake_ ones _*eye roll*_. Hers looked real, because of that perfect size for me, not too big, but not too small. _Swoon._ She had some "Soffee" shorts, as Alice called them, on and Nikes. Toned legs, too. Great, I'm going to need a cold shower for the first time, ever, because of this pretty girl.

I extended my hand to her and she grabbed it. I felt a strange electrical current pass through me. I pulled rather hard, making her spring up quicker than expected and bumped into me. I wrapped his arms around her and prevented us from falling again. I let go of her and I looked into her eyes. Perfect chocolate brown orbs, they were. We just stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. I held my hand out once again. "Edward Masen." She put her tiny hand in mine. "Bella Swan." I smiled and asked her if she was new. She nodded and told me her story of how her stepdad was a big major league baseball player who got signed to the Diamondbacks but, didn't want to live in Phoenix, so they moved to this town and her mom was the head chef of the fancy bakery here, Luna.

Phil, her stepdad, was more of her friend than her dad, and her mom Renee, which she described as more beautiful than her_ {I doubt that}_, was more like the kid in the family, instead of her and Emmett. But she said her brother, Emmett, was the biggest kid at heart. And Emmett was the biggest of her family. He had over 250 lbs. of muscle covering him. 6 ft. 4. Cute little curls covering his head, she said. After she explained her "Emmy bear" to me, I was fucking scared out of my wits. "Don't be. He's just a big ol' teddy bear. That's why I love him." she said at one point. I started telling her about my family. How I had a twin sister named Alice. I said she was best described as a pixie, though she can be pretty tough and stubborn. I told her how I was just visiting and had to go back to school in a couple weeks. Ah, school. Can't stand to live with those classmates, but can't learn without them.

We started to pass a house and she told me,  
"I live here."  
I smiled and said, "Well, I'll see you again. Hang out with me tomorrow? I promised you won't have to meet my pixie of a sister."  
She smiled. "I'd like that. Meet me at my door. 11 am sharp. And I promised you won't have to meet my bear of a brother."  
"Sounds perfect." I smiled wider and mentally happy danced {_go me! Go me! go me!} _And I heard her brother's booming yell say "Bella, get your butt in here this instant! Mom has an announcement! I want to see if I'm getting a puppy!"  
She looked over to me and saw I was cracking up. "See, I told you he wasn't that bad."She started laughing too. She kissed my cheek then went to the door and got into the house. I still felt a tingle on my cheek from her kissing my cheek. She was like a human version of the Greek goddess Aphrodite.

Almost immediately after I entered my house, Alice attacked me with two dresses in her puny hands. "Which one?" she asked me. I looked from the yellow one to the purple one. I liked the purple one better so I pointed to it. "Yellow one it is." She muttered and she flew up the stairs. "Why do you even bother to ask me, Alice?" I shouted. "Because, the one you like is always the wrong choice so I have to ask you which one!" she yelled back. I walked up the stars silently as always and peeked into her room full of fluffy, pink things; her vanity counter was covered with makeup and hair products. She was curling what short hair she had. I smiled at her and she looked at me from the mirror and grinned. "Do I look pretty big brother?" she asked as she twirled and winked. I chuckled and nodded. She came over and planted a kiss on my cheek. Well not the one that Bella kissed but still. {_Bella}_ I sighed at the sight of her in my brain. "Why ya sighing?" Alice asked as she began getting hyperactive again. "A girl." A answered simply. "Finally. You'd think that a guy like you with girls hanging all over him like leeches would go on dates and be a big player, but no, you have to just not go out with those bimbos, making them think you are playing hard to get which makes them try harder and lie about getting you in bed, which results in your status in school as player. But you're just the opposite of that. You are too hot and desirable for you own good." She finished her rant while never stopping to take a breath. She is talented **(AN: I just adore Alice! Back to story) **and my sister. We are total opposites, and yet the same. We fit the stereotype of twins I guess. She actually dates though. And I knew who that lucky fellow was. Jasper Whitlock. He goes to our school and hangs out in our crowd. But he was a real deal player. Emphasis on was. He's been dating Alice for 2 years now and he hasn't cheated. I made sure I had an eye on him so I could protect Alice. Never did any screwing around. I walked downstairs and waited with Alice until "Jazzy", as Alice called him, arrived. It was around 9pm and he rang the door bell and she ran to the door and quickly left. I made some freezer microwavable food and ate and watched TV until I fell asleep dreaming about a brown eyed goddess.

**Drum roll please! (Drums rolling)**

**da da da DA!**

**Chapter 2. Well, technically chapter 1 in Edward POV, but still! Review, or else crush the sea turtle will attack you! HAH!**

**Fin. Noggin. dude! I love love love you!!**

**TR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please vote in my poll on my profile! It's important!**

**Disclaimer alert!: I don't own twilight. If I did I wouldn't be in my pajamas right now.**

Blueweed Academy

Chapter 3 BPOV

The whole two weeks were perfect. Monday, the first day after I met Edward, he showed up on the doorstep on time, dressed in an old LIT shirt. I loved "My Own Worst Enemy". He had some blue jeans on and DC skate shoes on. "Fancy meeting you here." he said, smirking a beautiful half smile. I grinned at him and closed the door behind me. "Yes, very fancy." We linked arms and spent most of the day touring the town. I must say, I had a very hot tour guide. I kissed his cheek again as the day ended.

Tuesday, we met at the same time, same place, but with different clothes. He held his arm out after greetings were said and I linked mine with his. He took me to a forest were we hiked and he showed me a meadow. It was gorgeous, like him. We stayed there the whole day, just talking and getting to know each other. He asked about my real dad and I told him the story on how he died. "Well, there was a hostage situation at the town bank and he went in and got shot. Went straight to his temple," I said with tears streaming down "died instantly." Edward pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his shoulder. He took me home, carrying me bridal style most of the way, and gave one last hug on the doorstep and a kiss on the cheek.

Wednesday went the same as every other morning, and we went to all the little shops in town and ate at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant **(AN: hole in the wall means local, not a chain, place that doesn't look like those lower class, but they usually have good homemade food) **and talked more.

The rest of the week through the next Wednesday we just hung out and talked. I knew me and Emmett were leaving tomorrow, so I told Edward. "Really? That's weird; I'm leaving for my school tomorrow too. Where are you two going?"He asked.

"Um, we are going to-" I was interrupted my Emmett calling my name.

"Isabella, get you little butt here in this house this instant! Don't make me come out there!" he yelled and warned.

"Sorry, but I really have to go. Maybe I'll see you winter break." I apologized to Edward and kissed his cheek like always. "Bye!" he yelled after me.

I got inside and Emmett came up to me with his index finger pointed out in a scolding matter. "Bells, get your gluteus maximus up those stairs, into that bedroom, and start packing!" I ran up them, fumbling half way. I stood at my door then decided to shout "you know what? NO. I'm not going to pack. You can just take that!" I shouted to Emmett who came over giving me a look with an evil glint in his eyes. "No Emmett. Don't think about doing that." I said sternly and he started creeping towards me. All of the sudden, he starts tickling me. "Ahh! Eep! Emmy bear! Stop it. Stop that right now mister!" I managed to get out while I started giggling like crazy. He stopped all of the sudden, and gave me a smirk. I gave him a glare then muttered "Fine!"

I got into my room and started packing and played my IPod on my IHome. "Monster" by Skillet stared blaring through the speakers. "I feel like a monster!" I sang with him. I grabbed my blue suitcase and trudged it onto the bed. I went to my chester drawers and folded my band tees and 'dressy' blouses. I placed them neatly inside the suitcase and went through my jean drawers, undergarment drawer, and all of it fit in my suitcase. I went to my closet and threw my shoes toward the bed. Fifteen pairs later, I sat on my bed and let myself drown in Jack's Mannequin. Thirty minutes later, Emmett was banging on my door.

"Get up and start cooking me dinner! I'm hungry Bells." He put on his adorable little puppy dog face, his dimples showing. I sighed and replied "okay." With that he threw me on his back and raced down the stairs. Mom heard us and immediately started scolding. She's been laying down the law a lot lately. I went into the kitchen and fixed up a quick meal and we ate in silence.

Me and Em washed the dishes again and watched a marathon of Friends. We got tired around eleven and went to our bedrooms. I started playing "Lindsay Quit Lollygagging" and quickly fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up around ten; feeling refreshed then quickly got depressed, knowing we were leaving today. I got showered and dressed in a Beatles shirt with some faded jeans, and then went to get myself breakfast. "Leaving in ten minutes, Bella." My mom told me, passing by. I finished my pop tart then went upstairs to get my suitcase. I put it in the car trunk then went to get my last belongings. As I pasted by Emmett's room, I saw him flexing his muscles in the mirror. I tried not cracking up, and succeeded. "Silly boy." I muttered under my breath and went to my room. I put on the necklace Charlie gave me along with the ring Emmett gave me. I grabbed the old photo of my dad and em, sighed and went to the car. _This ought to be fun. _We piled into the car, drove down to the airport listening to oldie's music and said our goodbyes, giving kisses on the cheeks and Emmett sized bear hugs. We were trying to check in, and the guy there said "hi. The name is Eric. If you feel like having fun, call me." I gave him a disgusted look, walking away and going through security. I swear I saw some bronze locks boarding our plane, but convinced myself that I was going crazy. We had to hurry since we were close to missing our flight but made it. We sat down in our comfy first class seats, thanks to my glorious step dad Phil, and I glanced across the aisle to see a girl with cute, spiky, ebony black hair. I smiled at her beautiful fairy features and green eyes and stuck out my hand. "Bella." She smiled back and shook it. "Alice." She said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

EPOV

We were still sitting in the airport, Alice and I. we have been waiting to load the flight for the past hour and half. All the girls within 10 years of my age were giving me lustful looks. Great. Finally, after hearing something about 'as established by the department of transportation is orange', for about the millionth time, the woman's voice sounded saying "now boarding flight number one fifty-six. (AN: I made the number up, jsyk) now boarding flight number one fifty-six." We stood up, handed the woman the boarding pass, and went to our seats. I was comfortable in our first class seats, listening to my IPod and just relaxing with I faintly heard my sister say "Alice." to someone. Oh great, a new shopping buddy by the looks of it.

**Mission complete please return to the HQ. **

**Yay!!!!! Ooh!! Juicy! Are they gonna go to the same school? Wait and see!**

**You know you want to, so just review!**

**Fin! Noggin! Dude! I love love love {love} you!**

**Xoxo, Taylor. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett's huge muscles, or Alice's pixie-ness, or Edward's charm, basically anything twilight related. But I still own my Paramore CD.**

**GOD: Sorry, technically I own it.**

**Disclaimer: Fine, I learned early that life is full of disappointments.**

**Okay, sorry I apologize that it took me 4 months to get this up.**

* * *

**Blueweed Academy**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Wow, can Alice talk! I don't think she paused for a single breath the whole time! As the flight was landing, she paused to look over at the occupied seat.

"He has never stayed awake for a flight! Every time we fly, he falls asleep within the first five minutes. Him and his stupid music!" I laughed and looked at Em.

He had his face pressed against the window, taking in everything. "My brother is just an idiotic little girl. At least, that's what I call him when he whines and pouts." She burst out laughing.

"You know what Bella, I like you. We should go shopping some time. Can I have your number?" (AN: LOVE that MADTV sketch. Lol. Any way…) I nodded and gave her my phone and she gave me hers. I quickly put it in then handed hers mine, vice versa.

The flight attendant told us it was okay to unboard the plane as soon as we were done. I looked over towards my brother and shook him.

"Emmy bear lets go! I want to get a new car." At the mention of a new car, he popped up, hitting the roof. "Idiot." I muttered.

He gave me a glare and got up more carefully this time. I got our carryon bags out of the overhead bin and got out quickly. I saw Alice's ebony ink black hair far ahead.

We soon arrived at baggage claim and waited patiently. As soon as I got my baggage I trudged over the door to wait there for Emmett. I was paying more attention to my feet then the path ahead of me, so I knocked into something and toppled over it them. I was in the middle of repeatedly apologizing when I looked up.

EPOV

I was waiting for my duffel when someone knocked into me, sending us to the ground. I heard a familiarly beautiful apologizing and I looked up when she suddenly stopped. I looked into depthful chocolate orbs and questioned "Bella?"

I was beyond confused. What was Bella doing here?

"Edward?" she asked me. I nodded and asked her why she was here. "I'm going to school here. You?"

I'm here for school too. Where are you going? I'm going to-" I was interrupted by two people yelling "Bella!"

Bella was quickly off of me and being hugged by my sister. I saw a huge, buff guy coming over here too, looking curiously at me, then Alice and Bella's embrace.

I got up from the floor and said, "Bella, meet my sister-"

I was interrupted yet again by Bella saying "Alice"

I was confused all over again.

"You know Alice?" I asked Bella. She nodded and Alice told me about her and Bella talking the hour plane ride. So that meant Bella was Alice's new Barbie doll that she will torture to death. _I'm so sorry Bella_.

After Alice's descriptive (which with Alice, means long) explanation of her and Bella's conversation, she screamed at the top of her lungs, (well, not really at the top of Alice's lungs, but a normal person's) "AND **BELLA'S COMING TO **_**OUR **_**SCHOOL**!!!" wait, hold up, _our _school. As in Blueweed. As in Bella coming to my school and me getting to see her on a daily basis. _Thank you God. I am forever in your debt. _

"Well, we are going to the car dealership to get us some cars. Meet you there?"

"Acutually, we need to get some cars too. We left ours at home this time. We'll just go with you."

"Sure." I said, giving them permission to come with. We exited the airport and hailed a cab. Alice, Bella, and I were cramped up in the back seat while Emmett sat in the front. I sat in the middle, while Alice and Bella sat on either side. Bella and I sat close together, talking quietly, while Alice belted out to the song on the radio.

* * *

B P O V

We quickly arrived at the car dealership and paid our fair while getting out. We all got our cars without much hassle. I got a blue BMW Z6, Edward got a cherry red Aston Martin, (left his Volvo at home, and bought the pretty car ^_^) Alice got a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, and Emmett got a black jeep. But back to Edward. He was _**SO SMOKING HOT!!!**_ HE MADE ME WET JUST WATCHING HIM AS HE REVVED THE ENGINE!! I am such a girl. And I like it.

I instisted on leading the pack since I wanted to try out my new built in GPS system. We arrived at the gate around 45 minutes late and I rolled down my window when I got to the man in the booth.

"Name," he ordered. He glanced up, then did a bewildered double take. He put on what I assumed was what he thought was a sexy face. "And numba too, babe." I raised my eyebrows at him then put on my most flirtatious look then whispered to him, "See the guy in the jeep," he nodded, "He's my brother. Maybe you should tell him how you tried to flirt with me and we'll see if he causes you bodily harm or not. Name is Isabella Swan." He sent me a horrified look and quickly fumbled with the stack of papers, found my name, the hurriedly pressed the gate opener. I drove through as the others followed. I saw he let Edward and Alice in quickly, just waving at them because he knew them. When he saw Emmett, he also let him, with a wimpy lok on his face. We all got out and made our way to the office to get our schedules.

Alice, Emmett and I got ours without a hitch and then Edward stepped up. (**AND CUE DRAMATIC MUSIQUE) **He had on his charming smile and asked in his velvety voice "Same schedule as last semester, Margaret?"

she looked up at him, a slight glaze over her eyes until she snapped out out, scattering her papers and pulled it up on her computer, having typed his name naturally, as if it was her own name.i chuckled softly at her as her blank mind slowly came back to her. He certainly has an effect on the ladies.

"charming much?" I started laughing as soon as we had exited the office to outside. We laughed in unison. Some girls were walking opposite of us from a little away from us and they giggled as they said hi to him. He raised his chin acknowledging them. They giggled some more and swayed their hips purposefully as they passed us.

Crap, these girls are gonna be all preppy and girly and shit.

And it was obvious Edward was a ladies man**. **"so,you get some major ass? Right man? Right?"

Emmett was really starting to get on my nerves.

Edward only chuckled and shook his head. "These girls just aren't appealing to me. They wear too much makeup and too little clothing. I want a girl that is comfortable in her own skin and is simpler in the good way. She needs to be smart too." He finished up.

"So where are you boarding?" Edward asked me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at Emmett to see how he was taking the physical contact and he didn't look even the least little bit mad. I look inside the packet and said the assignment that was printedon the paper.

"cool! My room is right across the hall!"

**EPOV**

OH SHIT. BELLA. LIVING ACROSS THE HALL FROM ME. ME BEING ABLE TO HEAR HER SHOWER WATER RUNNING. BELLA, NAKED. IN THE SHOWER. OH SHIT.

**BPOV**

OH GOODNESS! EDWARD, THE PANTY DROPPING, NON-SLUT LIKING, GUY. LIVING ACROSS THE HALL FROM ME. OH FUCK.

We quickly got to our rooms, briefly hugging, then I unpacked and fell into a deep sleep.

**Again I apologize, **

**143,**

**Tr.**


End file.
